


What are Friends For?

by CasualCazz



Series: 350 Milestone Fics [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, First Time, Fluff, Fontcest, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Roommates, papayaberry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Blue and Papyrus are roommates, and already, they’ve become more than friends.





	What are Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SesuRescue (Kigachan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/gifts).



> Wooo okay, finally got this one finished. I was having trouble writing the sex scene because I’ve never written vaginal oral sex before, but I think it turned out okay. Anyway, this is prompt 9 - roommates for my 350 Milestone event, requested by @sesurescue! I had a feeling you’d pick this prompt.

A small skeleton hurls into the dorm room like a fireball, squealing as he finds an empty bed and bounces on it excitedly and nearly hitting his head on the wall. A taller, lankier skeleton follows behind, with worried glances over his shoulders, and carrying, what seems to the smaller one’s bags. He sets them at the foot of the bed and sighs while his brother knocks his head on the ceiling. Neither of them seemed to notice Papyrus in the room too, sitting on the other side of the dorm and going over his class schedule.

“HELLO!” he coughs to get their attention, “I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! YOU MUST BE BLUE, MY ROOMMATE!” 

Blue gasps and he zooms across the room to shake Papyrus’s hand. 

“I HAVE A ROOMMATE!!! ASHY LOOK!! A ROOMMATE!!!” literal star bursts in his eye sockets and he smiles brightly, “IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU! I’M LOOKING FORWARD TO SPENDING THIS YEAR WITH YOU!!” 

Papyrus blushes slightly at the sweet introduction and glanced over at “Ashy” who stared him down hard, as if he was inspecting him. Despite feeling a little bit exposed, Papyrus gave him a friendly smile anyway and hoped that they could be friends one day. That seems to put “Ashy” at ease as he visibly relaxed his shoulders and his expression softening. 

He gives Papyrus a small head nod in greeting, “I’m Ash,” 

“GREETINGS!!!” Papyrus exclaims, happy that the lankier skeleton feels more comfortable around him, “ARE YOU ENROLLED AT THE SCHOOL TOO?” 

Ash snorts and profusely shakes his head, “Nah, I’m more of a work at home, chill at home kind of guy. I’m just here to drop off my brother.” 

“AND I HAVE BEEN DROPPED OFF!” Blue physically pushes his brother out of his dorm room, “YOU MAY GO NOW! THANK YOU!” 

Ash raises a bonebrow, “You’ll be good?”

“WHEN AM I NOT!” 

The elder brother smiles and gives Blue one last hug before the small skeleton practically kicks him out off the campus. Once he’s gone, the small skeleton flops on his bed and sighs deeply, like he could breathe for the first time. Papyrus studies his new roommate with caution. Even though they just met, Papyrus could feel something was wrong, and as his new best friend, it’s his job to make it better. 

“ARE YOU OKAY, BLUE?” he asks. 

The small skeleton snaps out of his daze and nods his head, “YEAH! I’M PERFECT!” 

Papyrus crooks a bone brow, “I KNOW WE JUST MET… BUT I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I AM HERE FOR YOU! LITERALLY! WE SHARE A ROOM!”

Blue giggles then sighs, “THANK YOU! I’M JUST… HAPPY TO BE AWAY FROM HOME FOR A BIT.” 

The taller skeleton tilts his head. Ash seemed so nice, maybe they didn’t get along as well as Papyrus thought they did? Granted, he’s only seen them interact for five minutes and Blue basically slammed the door in his face. 

Blue notices Papyrus’s expression and he widens his eyes, then shakes his head profusely, “OH! I MEAN, ASH IS WONDERFUL! HE’S AN EXCELLENT BROTHER! BUT SOMETIMES… HE’S A LITTLE SUFFOCATING. THERE’S SO MANY THINGS THAT I DON’T KNOW AND I WANT TO LEARN ABOUT, BUT HE WAS JUST ALWAYS THERE, ‘PROTECTING’ ME. IT’S NICE TO BE ON MY OWN.” 

“AH,” Papyrus nods his head, “I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN. MY BROTHER USE TO BE LIKE THAT TOO, BUT HE BACKED OFF WHEN I TOLD HIM TOO.” 

He pulls up a chair closer to Blue and leans forward. 

“MAYBE I CAN HELP YOU! WHAT’S THE BIGGEST THING YOU’VE ALWAYS WANTED TO KNOW?” Papyrus asks with a big smile. 

“WHAT ORAL SEX FEELS LIKE,” Blue says without hesitation or embarrassment. 

Papyrus blinks. He doesn’t judge, but that certainly wasn’t the answer he was expecting right away. He would’ve thought his roommate would say the taste of alcohol or drugs, though he should’ve expected it. After all, the first thing Paps did was have sex with Grillby after Sans stopped hovering behind him all the time. 

Noticing his pause, Blue blushes and explains himself, “I MEAN, I SEE IT IN PORN ALL THE TIME, BUT I DON’T UNDERSTAND HOW IT FEELS GOOD.” 

Wanting to keep his word, and genuinely be a good friend, Papyrus nods in understanding. 

“WOULD YOU LIKE TO?” he asks.

“WHAT?” now it was Blue’s turn to be flabbergasted. 

“I CAN HELP YOU! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! I PROMISE THAT I’M VERY GOOD! NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus beams proudly, “WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR?” 

The small skeleton blushes brightly and excitedly nods his head, his soul pounding in his ribcage. Despite his courageous declaration, a twinge of apprehension bubbles in his non-existent gut, but he carefully slips off his pants anyway. Papyrus’s eye lights trail down Blue’s stark white bones, and how they move gracefully across the bed. Blue decides to keep his shirt on, which Papyrus only find more adorable. He hops on the bed and Blue spreads his legs, revealing a pristine cyan cunt. It puffs up slightly, with a small clit and a rubbery texture. Papyrus licks his lips and positions Blue’s legs over his shoulder, giving him a better angle and a wider spread. He lays down on his stomach and nuzzle the side of Blue’s knees, peppering it with chaste kisses that trailed down his thighs. Once he reaches the middle of his femur, Blue trembles slightly, whimpering at the sensitivity. As his roommate’s teeth clank on his bones, a ticklish cold rush shivers to his clit. Papyrus begins by gently circling his small nub with his thumb, watching Blue’s expression carefully. The small skeleton tightens his jaw from the touch and gasps as it sends small shocks through his spine. Papyrus then carefully spreads open Blue’s labia and presses his tongue onto the soft folds, a sweet tarty flavor bursting on his taste buds. He glides upward towards his clit, swirling it in flickering motion. Blue lays there, furrowing his bone brow, trying to figure out how he feels about this. He admits that so far it feels pleasant, but in a therapeutic massage kind of way. Feels good, but not erotic, and definitely not enough to get him off. Papyrus notices his lack of reaction, so he steps up his game. He dives into his clit, sucking on it hard, but Blue flinches and yelps, pushing his head away and pulling his legs to his chest. 

“DID YOU JUST BITE ME?!” he whimpers, scooting away from his roommate.

Papyrus widens his eyes in horror and backs away immediately, “NO! I WAS JUST SUCKING ON YOUR CLIT! I DIDN’T MEAN TO HURT YOU, I’M SORRY! ”

Blue hesitates, but he believes him and spreads his legs again, “YOU CAN CONTINUE… JUST BE MORE GENTLE WITH THAT,”

Papyrus nods and continues with his work. He slides his tongue upward towards the little nub as an apology for the pain. He feels Blue shiver under him and he curiously wonders if the pain made him a little more sensitive. He doesn’t exactly want to risk his roommate getting hurt again, but he has to confirm his theory. Engulfing his clit with his mouth, Papyrus sucks gently, and at Blue’s twitch, he immediately releases and zigzag his tongue across the abused nub. Blue gasps at the sensation and tightens his grip on the pillow case. He moans and thrusts his hips out for more. Excited by the small skeleton’s pleasure, Papyrus licks and sucks with determination, pouring every skill he has into this dripping cunt.

Sweat breaks out on Blue’s skull as his entire body aches with tension. His muscles tighten and he can no longer conceal his cries of pleasure which only encourages Papyrus’s drive. Suddenly pushed over the edge, Blue shoves his roommate’s head deeper into his pussy and arches his back, moaning his name over and over. He flops back onto the mattress, breathing heavily and riding his orgasmic wave. Papyrus releases his legs and wipes his mouth with arm. He looks down at his satisfied roommate and flash him a smile.

“SO?! WHAT DID YOU THINK!”  he asks.

Blue sits up, taking a moment to respond, “IT WAS NICE! THOUGH I THINK I PREFER PENETRATION BETTER, IT WAS AN ENLIGHTENING EXPERIENCE!”

Pride swells within Papyrus’s soul, “WELL I AM GLAD THAT I CAN HELP YOU WITH THAT, NYEH HEH HEH!”

Blue chuckles along with him and leans back against the wall, spreading his wet pussy for his roommate to see with a smirk, “WELL MAYBE NOW, YOU CAN HELP TAKE MY VIRGINITY!”

Papyrus’s eyes widen and he licks his lip. As he pulls out his large orange dick and press it against Blue’s tight little hole, he knows that this is going to be one hell of a school year.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [ Tumblr ](http://www.casualbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
